


Prompt 34: Train

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [34]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco and Hartley have no shame, Embarrassment, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry needs to train</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 34: Train

“Barry, you know I love you, I really do but you are awful at fighting.” Hartley informed with an exasperated smile on his face.

“Which is why I’m going to start training him.” Cisco announced as he walked into the room. Hartley raised a brow unimpressed.

“Sweetie, you couldn’t even beat me. There is no way you are training Barry. I will.”

“No way!”

“Cisco we don’t know when Wells is going to make his move next. We don’t have time to argue. I will take care of training him today and you can tomorrow. That way he will also see a variety of fighting styles.”

“The only reason you want to ‘train’ Barry is so you can get your hands on him.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to get my hands on that body?” Hartley asked, eyeing Barry appreciatively.

“I know what you mean.” Cisco agreed.

“Guys!” Barry protested, face flushing darkly. Ever since Hartley agreed to team up with them to stop Wells Cisco and Hartley had been getting along. Don’t get Barry wrong, he was ecstatic for the two, not so much what it meant for him though. He knew Hartley was a flirt but he didn’t expect Cisco to be as well. They were only joking of course but it was embarrassing. It may also had something to do with his not so small crush on Hartley.

“Yeah, yeah. Well I’ll give you two some alone time.” Cisco winked as he left.

“I hate you both.”

“You love us.” Hartley replied before going over to the side. He slipped off his layers until he was only in a tee shirt.

“Okay get into position.” Hartley ordered, “Like you’re about to throw a punch.” Barry did as instructed.

“Not bad.” Hartley mused as he walked around Barry, “But not good either.” He began moving Barry into a better stance.

“There. Now we are going to spar and see where to go from there. No cheating.” Hartley added with a wink. Barry nodded nervously. It was over embarrassingly quick. Barry groaned but took Hartley’s offered hand. Momentarily dazed by Hartley’s smile Barry didn’t hear what he was saying.

“Let’s go again, try to fix what I told you.”

~  
An hour later Barry was pinned under Hartley.  
“Come on.” Groaned Barry, “Get off.”

“With you sweating and groaning under me? I can definitely get off.” He purred into his ear.

“Can you stop with the jokes already?” Barry pleased. He felt Hartley shift so that he was sitting on his back.

“You think I’m joking?” Hartley questioned.

“You… aren’t?”

“Of course not. I only flirt with guys I’m attracted to.”

“Oh… wow.” Barry grinned stupidly, “So um would that mean you’d be interested in going out sometime? Like a date?” Hartley laughed cheerfully.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this one longer.


End file.
